


Desecration

by Sinistretoile



Series: Father Seb and Sister Sam [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Play, Blasphemy, Cults, Demonic Possession, Demons, Desecration of holy objects, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: To save a group of kidnapped girls, Seb and Sam must join a cult's Halloween ritual ceremony.





	Desecration

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, folks. If you've read the tags and have chosen to continue reading, be aware that this work is full of blasphemy and desecration. **If you are highly religious or easily offended, it would be in your best interest to skip this one.**
> 
> HAPPY, HALLOWEEN, Y'ALL!!!

Father Sebastian looked over into the passenger seat. His wife, Samantha, shifted against the leather. He swallowed, his black eyes moving down her robed figure. He leaned over and kissed her, cupping her jaw reverently.  
“We don’t have to do this, baby. We can find another way. We can call Sam and Dean.”  
She drew a deep, shaking breath in and shook her head. “It’ll be too late for the girls in there now.” His thumb caressed her cheek. They shared a loving smile as she leaned into the rough palm of his hand.  
“Have I told you how much I love you?”  
“All the time.”  
‘They know we’re here. You should probably get the fuck out of the car, Seb.’  
“They knew we’re here, don’t they?”  
Sebastian chuckled softly. “Sometimes I think you can hear him.”  
She smirked. “He can hear my thoughts. It’d only be fitting.”  
Azarath surged forward. ‘If demons could love, little girl, you can bet my eternally damned existence that I would love your sinful little heart and soul, Samantha.’  
Sam slipped her fingers into Sebastian’s hair. “I love you too, Az.” She nuzzled her nose along Sebastian’s. “For a demon, you’re a pretty decent guy.”  
‘It’s this fucking priest.’ Father Sebastian grinned. Sam shivered, feeling Az’s influence flow over her. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing. Her pupils dilated then contracted. There were too many teeth in his smile. Her belly dropped, her arousal coating her thighs underneath the robe. ‘There will be time to play inside, little one.’  
He kissed her, vicious and hard. She whimpered and clutched at the lapels of his black on black suit. The taste of copper pennies filled her mouth. She wrenched away from him, her pulse damn near tachycardic. Sebastian’s pale blue eyes stared into hers.  
They opened the doors of the blacked out BMW and climbed out. The sound of the doors shutting carried in the quiet night. Sebastian slipped his hand into Samantha’s, locking their fingers together. Gravel crunched under his loafers and her heels. The sounds of the night swelled up around them, night birds and owls, skittering creatures in the underbrush of the woods on either side of the road, crickets and frog song. They strolled past the line of cars on either side. The full moon above seemed to light the way.  
“Let’s go to Paris after this?”  
“And how do you expect to get me on a plane? The church and the government think I’m dead.”  
“We’ll hire a private jet.”  
Father Sebastian shook his head. “Paris it is, baby.”  
The guards stepped out of the gate house, fully automatic rifles on display. “Can we help you?”  
“Father Sebastian Stan for Professor Noah Crowley.”  
One of the guards stepped back into the small building. He checked a list then nodded to the guard still outside. “And who’s she?” The guard jerked his head at Sam.  
Sebastian turned his head at her. The grin on his lush mouth sent a thrill through her. Predatory and salacious, he licked his lips. “She is my ‘plus one’.” The tone of his voice made her shiver, her cunt flooding excitedly. She bit her lip and whimpered, leaning into him. The guards shifted, clearly uncomfortable with the exchange.  
A door set inside the gate opened and an escort stepped out. “Father Sebastian, I’m Augustus. Mr. Crowley is overjoyed you’ve decided to join us tonight. And you as well, miss?”  
Sebastian pulled her behind him. “No, no, my son. You don’t speak to the toys.” Sebastian’s eyebrow rose.  
“Oh of course, Father. Forgive me.” Augustus ushered them through the door in the gate then stepped through and closed it. “Everyone is already inside. We had actually begun the ceremony, but when Mr. Crowley heard of your arrival? Well, he halted everything.”  
“I am flattered. But vanity is not my sin.” The escort paused at the door and Sebastian snatched his chin. “It’s yours, my son.” Augustus gazed up into Sebastian’s eyes. Sam tried not to smirk, feeling Azarath’s influence spread out from her husband’s built frame. Seb’s plump lips twitched.  
‘This one is delicious…we should take him.’  
‘No, Az.’ He chastised internally. He felt the incubus actually pouting and had to stifle a laugh. “Lead the way, Augustus.”  
“Yes, Father.” He bit his lip, adjusting his stiffening cock as he turned away. Sebastian followed close behind him, tugging Samantha along. He leaned forward, his warm breath whispering against the young man’s neck.  
“You’re very pretty, baby boy. What on earth you doing here?”  
He swallowed. “Mr. Crowley pays me excellently for my services.”  
Sebastian reached around him to caress his bottom lip with his thumb. “And what are those services, baby boy? This?” The escort drew a shuddering breath. Sebastian’s hand cupped the young man’s hard cock through his slacks. The priest’s nose brushed the escort’s earlobe. “Or is it this?” He used the hand on the man’s crotch to pull him back against him. “Or maybe this?”  
Augustus shook his head. “No, Father. I’m merely an errand boy.”  
“But you offer these services, don’t you?” Sebastian practically purred in the man’s ear, rubbing his dick. The escort whimpered and nodded frantically. “You’re being wasted here. The money isn’t worth it. You should quit. Find someone worthy of your mouth, your ass and your cock. Crowley will never want them. Especially when I have the most perfect piece of pussy for him.”  
The young man looked over his shoulder at Samantha. “Her?” His eyes flashed with envy, jealousy and lust.  
“Yes, isn’t she perfect?” Sebastian looked over his shoulder at his wife. She demurred under both their intense gazes. “She used to be a nun, this one.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.” Sebastian grinned the grin of too many teeth, his eyes flashing black. The escort swallowed. “There’s something else but it’s only for Mr. Crowley to know.”  
“Right this way, Father.” Augustus hurried down the long, torch lit hall. If it wasn’t for the cathedral ceilings, the place would be on fire. Augustus opened the cathedral doors. Sam stepped closer to Sebastian, holding his hand tighter.  
The ‘congregation’ had to be over one hundred members. They all turned, almost in complete unison. Their black robes made them appear like disembodied heads in the low light. Moonlight filtered in through the floor to ceiling stained glass windows.  
“Professor Crowley, Father Sebastian has arrived.”  
“And I see you brought a guest.” Crowley smiled but there was no mirth, no joy.  
Seb lifted his chin but tilted his head. ‘Priest, there is evil here.’ Demonic? ‘No…this is human evil.’ That makes it so much worse. ‘We must protect Sam.’ Agreed. Sebastian’s hard eyes moved over the amassed cultists. His frowning visage broke into a brilliant smile.  
“Yes, this is my wife, Samantha.” He drew her forward, his right arm circling her waist, possessively and protectively. “I thought we could all appreciate her presence.”  
“Welcome, Mrs. Stan. Though, Father…I wasn’t aware priests were allowed to marry.”  
Sebastian tutted. Augustus led them forward. “They can if they are dead.” The congregation re: cult murmured. Sebastian and Sam climbed the steps to the altar dais. The cult leader and the demon priest clasped hands.  
“Welcome, friend. We are honored by your presence.” Crowley turned his attention to Sam. “And you.” Sam demurred.  
Sebastian clicked his tongue and reached for her chin. “Don’t be bashful, baby.” She smiled, parting her lips as Seb’s thumb rubbed across the bottom one. Crowley’s eyes riveted to the red slash that was her mouth as she began to suck her husband’s thumb. “That’s better.”  
Crowley swallowed. “You have a beautiful wife, Father. And again, we are honored that you grace us with your presence. Please have a seat so that we may begin the ceremony.”  
“Sebby, may I play?”  
“What a wonderful idea!” Sebastian turned to Crowley. “Might Samantha assist you?”  
Crowley frowned. “We have already awarded positions within the ritual, Father. Please. Have a seat.” Samantha pouted. Augustus had joined them on the altar dais. He ushered them to an ornate couch.  
“Friends and lovers, I welcome you to this All Hallow’s Eve celebration! We have selected the perfect sacrifice for a dark lord and savior.” A blonde, a brunette, a redhead, all Caucasian were led out to the dais and made to kneel, nude before the congregation. Samantha shifted next to Sebastian. An African-American, an Asian and a Latina were led out next and made to kneel. All six girls showed signs of struggle but they were docile now.  
‘They’ve been drugged. I can hear them all screaming. Touch them and I will wake them.’ Seb squeezed Samantha’s hand. ‘Wait…we must be delicate…they’ve all been violated.’ Sebastian frowned. He turned to Samantha and brushed her hair from her shoulder. His lips found her pulse.  
“Sebby, I’m not going to be happy, am I?”  
He shook his head. “No, baby, you are not.” He carefully enunciated each word.  
Samantha narrowed her eyes then her pretty face smoothed. Azarath began to chuckle. What? What’s going on? ‘Change of plans, old boy. Our wife is running the show now.’  
“Oh…Professor Crowley.” She gasped softly and stood. He looked over his shoulder at her, his irritation and anger flaring on his face. “They are simply lovely creatures.” She stood and sauntered over to the cult leader, giving an exaggerated sway and swivel to her body. “Might I have a look at them?”  
“This isn’t allowed.”  
Her fingertips danced up the front of his robe. His pupils flexed. “You’re in touch with the dark. More than anyone here, save Sebby. And myself…”  
“You?”  
“Can’t you feel it, professor?” She pressed her body against his. “I have been marked.” She practically purred. Crowley looked over her shoulder at the seated priest.  
Sebastian had crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his beefy legs. Azarath watched through blackened eyes. “What is this, Father?”  
“She has been touched. By not one, but two demons of the pit. She bears both their marks.”  
“Incubi…” She breathed the word against his ear. “Lust is my sin, professor.” She reached up and unzipped the robe, letting it fall to dais. Her apprentice dress had been modified. It barely covered her bare cunt. The bottom curve of her ass was on display to the congregation. Crowley swallowed. His meaty hands itched to shread the skimpy dress and fuck her on the sacrificial altar.  
“Oh, professor?” Sebastian unfolded himself from the chair. “Samantha and I have a gift for you and yours.”  
“Gift?” The craggy-faced man flicked his attention to the priest.  
Sebastian moved up behind her. His hands smoothed up her bare thighs as she wriggled against him. “Yes, Crowley…a gift for your invitation. Please, have a seat. Baby?”  
She grinned and bounced on her heels then scurried over to the girls. Sam threaded her fingers through their hair, leaning in as if to kiss them. Her words were whispered breath. “My husband is going to touch you. A simple caress along your shoulders. You will wake from your haze. But I beg you don’t move no matter what you hear and you will leave this place alive. But you -must- trust us.” She appeared as if she touched and fondled, kissed and licked, yet no part of her touched the girls.  
Sebastian walked behind the first row, skimming his fingers over their shoulders as if appraising the girls, then the second. “All beautiful and impure…perfect for the Pit. Though…not each of the sins is represented.” He tilted his head. “Come, my love.” He set an old hymnal chair that had been on the empty side of the dais before the altar. Sebastian smirked as he lifted a Bible from the notch in the back. “Crowley, you are diabolical.”  
The cult leader grinned. “Thank you, Father.” Sebastian tapped the book against his palm as he paced the dais.  
Sebastian cleared his throat. His voice carried out over the congregation. “My wife used to love the Scripture.” He beat the book against his hand. “Baby…show them how much you love it now?” He swung around and held out the book.  
“Yes, Father.” She took it almost reverently, smoothing her hands over the leather binding. Her touch gave the impression of flesh and not leather that she worshipped with her fingers. Crowley raised an eyebrow. She laid the book in her lap then reached up behind her neck. The top of the dress fluttered down, exposing her breasts. She opened the Bible and began to rub the crinkling pages against her hardened nipples.  
Sebastian clicked his tongue as if in disappointment. “Now, Sister. I know you love the Scripture more than that…”  
“Yes, Father.” She let her legs fall open. Azarath sent his influence forward, ripping away all her inhibitions and reservations. She met the flickering gaze of her dual-natured husband. She closed the book then began to rub the spine along her wet pussy lips. Her hips rolled as she rubbed the leather against her clit. Her lecherous moans carried over the corrupted sanctuary. She bit her lip, the heat of her pleasure spreading through her.  
Sebastian and Azarath purred. “Baby…show the professor how much you love the Scripture…” Samantha turned to Crowley and looked him in the eyes. Evidence of her demonic marks rolled over her. The cult leader groaned aloud. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she humped the air, rubbing the Bible faster and harder against her cunt. Her slick glistening against the black leather binding.  
Crowley’s mouth dropped open. If his cock wasn’t hard before, it was now. He could practically see the marks written on her flesh. He had to have her. Preferably willingly, by herself and her husband, but consent was not his concern. He would take if she did not submit. He rose from the seat but one of the deacons placed a hand on his shoulder. Her moans and gasps echoed loudly as she grew closer to her release.  
Sebastian moved around behind her, his hands cupping her breasts. “You should show everyone how beautiful you are when you cum, baby. Bless them all with your orgasm.”  
She opened her eyes and tilted her head back. “For you; Father, Husband.” She reached up and grabbed his hair with her free hand. He grunted at the tug, his own cock stirring to life. They stared at each other as her body began to shake. He pinched and tugged at her nipples. Her juices made a wet, sloppy sound on the leather of the Bible and ran down to the polished wood of the chair. Its soft creak joined her cries as she began to rock hard on the old wood.  
“We love you, Samantha.” Pleasure rolled over her. Azarath shoved her over the edge, using his mark on her to make her pleasure that much sharper yet sweeter. Sebastian gently took the Bible from her, letting her come down but leaving her on graphic display for the congregation, and gifted it Crowley. The cult leader held it up and inhaled her scent from the leather. His tongue lolled out to trace a stripe up the spine.  
Sebastian plucked the inverted crucifix from Crowley’s neck. The chain snapped. Samantha seemed to know what he wanted next before being given instruction. She knelt on the chair, laying her upper body onto the altar. Sebastian’s fingers brushed up her slick thighs. He leaned over her. “Are you alright, my love?”  
“We’re going to Paris?”  
“We’re going to Paris, baby.” He smiled down at her. She smiled up at him then their lips met. She whimpered as he slid the long arm of the crucifix into her dripping cunt. He pumped it in and out of her a few times, never taking his eyes off her face. “We can stop if you want.”  
“If we stop, those girls die.”  
“I don’t care about them. I care about you.” His eyes flickered between his own and the black of Azarath the incubus. ‘The priest is right. They do not matter compared to you.’  
She caressed his jaw. “My loves…this is just a body…you are my heart, my soul. My pleasure is yours. They are merely witnesses.”  
Sebastian smiled. “Have I told you how much I love you, Sammy?”  
“All the time.” Her back arched as he teased the tip of the crucifix against her asshole. She bit her lip, her eyes glazed and face flushed. “Professor?”  
“Yes, little one?”  
“Give Father Sebastian the Holy Chrism…”  
“Oh yes, Sister.” One of the deacons hurried off the side of the dais through a door. He returned with an ornate glass decanter that he handed to Father Sebastian with utmost care. Crowley sunk slowly back to his seat. A glance to the congregation would have found them riveted. The girls stayed on their spots, staring wide-eyed at the floor. They trusted the nun and the priest to get them out alive. They had no choice.  
Sebastian popped the stopper out then drizzled the Holy Oil over her ass cheeks and between them, rubbing it into her tight muscle ring. She cooed and arched, pushing back into his hand. He poured the oil over the long arm of the smooth crucifix and stroked it. Azarath kept a hold on Sebastian’s desire. Or else they would be carried away and their intentions rendered moot.  
‘We owe her more than Paris.’ Rome? ‘Definitely Rome.’ Sebastian carefully eased the crucifix into her puckered hole. She whined and tipped her ass up. “Such a good girl you are, baby.”  
“Yes, Father.” He slowly stroked the crucifix in and out, being oh so careful. His oil-slicked fingers rolled her clit between them. She keened and reached out across the altar. Sebastian licked his lips. He had been reluctant to agree to this. It had been Samantha’s idea. Put on a show for the cult, get the girls out, let Az feast on them all.  
“Yes, baby, cum for me…cum for Az…show all these worshippers that you belong to me.” His teeth scraped her ass cheek. His cock twitched in his slacks, against Azarath’s control. Her marks affected him in moments of heightened arousal and emotion. This was one of those moments, and the demon fought against his own mark.  
“Seb!” He blinked in a surprise as she squirted down her legs, soaking the chair. His hands shook as he removed the crucifix gently. His tongue gave a slow, comforting lick against her hole. He moved to her face.  
“Sammy? Baby?” Her body shook. Az? ‘She’s fine, Seb. We must hurry…unless you want to fuck her in front of everyone.’ No. ‘Then give Crowley the crucifix and let me go.’ Sebastian didn’t need to be told twice. “Samantha?”  
“Yes, Father?”  
“Samantha Stan, look at me.” She looked at her husband, blissed out and on the edge. Her chest heaved with her rapid breath. “We need to go.”  
She nodded. She slipped down to straddle the hymnal chair. The polished wood felt good against her slit. She rose from the chair on shaky legs and crossed the dais, collapsing next to the girls slated for sacrifice. Her nails dug in the lovely dark flesh of a thigh. “Run.”  
As one, the six girls jumped to their feet and ran down the aisle. Sebastian dropped to his knees as Azarath separated himself from the priest. A cry of alarm went up from the congregation. The doors slammed as the last girl crossed the threshold.  
Sebastian pulled himself to his feet and dragged Samantha to hers. Chaos erupted around them as the cultists tried to get out. Azarath bellowed, making the stained glass tremble in its frames. Crowley faced down the demon, his face white in shock and fear. The husband and wife tumbled off the dais, staggering down the aisle. Sebastian swept her up into his arms and carried her to the doors. A rush of energy forced them out the doors then pulled them shut again behind them.

Samantha rolled over in the cool, crisp sheets. Sebastian still slept. Her fingertips danced over the scruff on his cheek. He drew a deep breath in through his nose as he stretched. His eyes opened and he smiled slowly.  
“Morning, beautiful.”  
“Morning, handsome.” He lay his hand over hers and turned to kiss her palm. “How do you feel?”  
“Like a fatted calf.”  
“As well you should.” She rolled against him, pressing her back to his front. His arms wound around her body. “The girls are home and safe. The mansion burned to the ground. No survivors…”  
“Good.” He cuddled her close, letting his eyes slip shut. “Az hasn’t come back yet.” Upon return to the hotel room, they’d showered then Sebastian had drawn her bath and held her tightly against his chest until the water cooled.  
“Are you worried?”  
He shrugged. “That took a lot of energy and since he cannot take from you and he knows I won’t fuck anyone else…” Sebastian tucked his chin in the bend of her neck. It had taken a great amount of control from the couple not to give into their lust. But they had. Now, in the warm light of the morning, he wanted to worship her body with his, to manifest their love in screams and moans. “Did you order breakfast?”  
“I did.” She rubbed her hands over his arms. Her gratitude of Az’s absence swelled, along with her heart in her throat. “Sebby?”  
“Yea, baby?” She rolled to face him, slipping her arms under his. She chewed her lip, nervously. “You ok?” He frowned, worried the events of the night before had pushed her too far. He gently plucked the hair from her eyes, smoothing back against her scalp.  
“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
